


If Only It Always Rung So Sweetly

by Magical_Ellie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Ellie/pseuds/Magical_Ellie
Summary: Wedding bells ring so sweetly in his ears as his palms wrung wet from all his sweating. James observed Keith as strode down the isle with a proud grin. The suit was white as could be with the tiniest splash of color coming from the red rose pinned neatly onto the surface of the ironed suit with care. Keith made his way over to James ‘gracefully’ their fingers were entangled with each other’s within moments as the officiant spoke the they’ve been waiting for ages to hear.





	If Only It Always Rung So Sweetly

Wedding bells ring so sweetly in his ears as his palms wrung wet from all his sweating. James observed Keith as strode down the isle with a proud grin. The suit was white as could be with the tiniest splash of color coming from the red rose pinned neatly onto the surface of the ironed suit with care. Keith made his way over to James ‘gracefully’ their fingers were entangled with each other’s within moments as the officiant spoke the they’ve been waiting for ages to hear.

“We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish.” The officiant spoke these words without making a stop breath that seemed like pure magic. As he continued the two gripped the others hand tighter.

“With that do you, James take Keith as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” The priest spoke calmly as the couple stared at each other with sloppy grins plastering their faces.

“I do” James spoke with tears starting to blur his eyes.

“And do you, Keith take James as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” The priest turned to Keith looking at the couple with a smile ghosting his lips.

Keith spoke slowly blinking back tears. “ I do”  
They slowly untangled their fingers preparing for the next daunting piece of their wedding.

“Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?” The priest went on.

This time the couple spoke in unison as James went to wipe the tears from his eyes away. “We do”

“May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of  
this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. “ the priest plowed on as the couple were starting to get a bit impatient and antsy just waiting for the moment they would be allowed to kiss.

“James, please repeat after me”

James responded a quick nod.

“I James, promise to love and support you, Keith and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed.”

James repeated the words with care as he took Keith’s hand. Time ticked by slowly as he fumbled to get the ring and placed it on his lover’s finger smiling proudly.

The officiant sure took his time to turn Keith and have Keith repeat the words as well as completing the action that represented their love.

“Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you two married. You now may kiss the groom” The officiant finishes his words as James jumped to sweep his lover into his arms and press a kiss on his lips. 

But the joy didn’t last long. All good things must come to an end. Keith laid unresponsive in the comfort of James arms as he pulled away in a confused frenzy. “Keith?” James’ tone almost cracked as he was getting increasingly more worried by the moment. “Hey Keith, cut that out. It isn’t funny anymore” James spoke again this time his voice wavering from his instability. “ Keith, this isn’t the time to nap, babe.” James choked back a sob as he clung to his lover. “ Keith. Wake up.” He muttered.

The crowd sat in shock. The couple were just happy and bubbly a moment ago, what happened to that? One by one people rushed over to the newlyweds to help aid yet to no avail.  
~~~~  
James rolled the wedding band on his finger a few times as the tears rolled down his cheeks leaving a path in which they came. The ring was a part of Keith and even though Keith wasn’t there with him it still helped calm him down the slightest bit in the oddest way. Hearing the small pad of footsteps nearing his door he glanced over to the two blurred figures in the dark that quickly identified themselves as his children.  
Another piece of Keith was left within them as they both slowly made their way over to their father and scrambling onto his bed. His daughter the one known as Cheonsa was the first to speak, and break the deafening silence.

“Daddy” she started off slowly unsure if she should finish. “ Daddy, why are you crying?” The question was simply posed and put out bluntly without any knowledge of what had gone down for their father, a strong figure in their lives to be at such a weak point.  
James let out a breathy chuckle as he brought the twin into his arms only to cradle them moments later.  
“ Crying? What? I’d never. “ he responded with a sad smile catching a quick glimpse of the ring that contained Keith’s wedding ring, another remnant of him.

Tenshi, the boy, reached up to his father to catch the tear falling down his fathers cheek. “ see, daddy, tears.” James let out a sad sigh and turned to his children once again. 

“ I miss your papa.. very much..” He brought the two closer to him in an attempt of trying to feel closer to his past lover.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Jamesnkeith!  
> Cheonsa and Tenshi are my Oc children for the pair and Cheonsa means Angel in Korean and Tenshi means Angel in Japanese.


End file.
